I Never Said I Didn't Love You
by Rayleighn
Summary: Catherine and Sara spend two fateful weeks together in the 1990's and then it comes back to haunt them both!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dont own them, its prob safer for the world that way...yep safer**

**Many thanks to the awsome scuby, we should all bow down and worship her!**

* * *

Chapter 1: This One Time at Dream Doll's

1990

Sara sat down in Dream Doll's with the rest of her friends from Boston-- Jaime, Riley, Haily, Gena, and Tina. Sara had agreed unwillingly to come to Vegas with her college friends after they had all finished finals for the semester. Sara would much rather have stayed back in Boston or go home to LA to find a lab to tuck herself away in or to intern, but she had agreed to come with them anyway.

"Sara!" Jaime screamed over the blaring music, before pointing to the stage where, lo and behold, a strawberry blonde girl, that couldn't have been more then ten years older then Sara was gyrating on the stage. Sara made her way to the seats right around the stage and made her self comfortable. The woman on the stage was grinding on the shiny brass pole, much to Sara's delight. The woman was down on her hands and knees, right before Sara, swinging her hair and shaking her breasts for Sara to watch. Sara dug into her jean pockets and found 10 in ones and shoved them into the blonde's bra. The blonde got up and finished dancing to the song, 10 richer, and left the stage when she had finished. Sara sighed and got up from her seat around the stage and made her way over to the bar.

"What can I get you, hun?" a very pretty redhead asked.

"I don't think you have what I honestly want behind that bar. Besides, I am only nineteen, I don't think that's for legal drinking," Sara commented lightly.

"Yeah, not legal for drinking, but what is it that you do want?" the woman asked.

"That blonde that was just dancing, I want ten minutes alone with her," Sara said, half-jokingly.

"Give me one second and I'll see what I can do," the redhead said.

Sara watched the woman move toward the end of the bar and open a door. The blonde's head poked out and was listening to the woman. The redhead pointed at Sara a few times before the blonde disappeared again and the red head came back to Sara. "She said it's gonna cost ya."

"How much?" Sara asked a little uneasy.

"She said for ten minutes it's gonna run you 20." The redhead said, "She's an expensive woman. There have been a few people that paid a few thousand for an hour with her."

Sara nodded, considering whether it was worth it. After thinking it over for a moment, she nodded and handed the 20 over to the bartender. The woman nodded and took the money, and walked back to the end of the bar where she had conferred with the blonde the first time. The increasingly familiar blonde head poked out again and took the money from the red head. The blonde walked up to where Sara was sitting, pushed herself up onto the bar to sit on it, and turned to face Sara.

"So, Genie tells me that you want to spend ten minutes with me," the blonde said.

Sara nodded and smiled. "Can we go to one of the back rooms, or is that gonna cost me extra?"

The blonde giggled at Sara and shook her head. "No extra," she said, and jumped off the bar on Sara's side, took her hand, and led her to the back rooms. The blonde ushered Sara into the only empty private room and closed the door. Sara was happy for the silence of the back rooms and sat down in the chair facing the stage.

"So, what do you want me to do for your ten minutes?" the blonde asked.

"Talk to me, let me learn about you," Sara replied.

The blonde laughed and sat down next to her. "You know, you're a strange one."

"What do ya mean?"

"I have never been paid to sit and talk to some one," the blonde answered.

"Okay, let's make this easy, what's your name?" Sara asked.

"Cath or Catherine," she answered.

"Thats a very pretty name, Cath, I like it. Mine is Sara, 'cause you know there aren't eight million Saras in the world," Sara answered with a laugh. "So, next question, if I give you my hotel number will you call me sometime?"

"That depends," Cath answered.

"On?"

"Well, are you gonna be some stalker?"

Sara shook her head, "Completely your choice, if you never want to talk to me again, that's okay."

Cath considered this for a moment and then nodded, "If you give me your number, I will call you."

Sara smiled and took out a pen and paper and wrote the number down. "If you call me before you go in for your shift, I will take you out to dinner or breakfast, whatever you call it," Sara said, handing over the piece of paper.

Cath took it and kissed Sara's cheek. "Thank you for treating me like a real person, Sara," she said before getting up and leaving. Sara's ten minutes were up.

Sara smiled and went back out to the main room, where to her delight Cath was dancing again. Sara took a seat next to the stage and watched the last dance Cath did that night, shoving many ones into Cath's g-string.

* * *

Sara sat in the rented SUV with her friends dreaming about Cath until Jaime poked her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Do you remember that blonde you pointed out to me? I gave her my number."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dont own them, its prob safer for the world that way...yep safer**

**Many thanks to the awsome scuby, we should all bow down and worship her!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Blood, Bruises, and Doll's

Sara finally collapsed on her hotel bed around six that morning, after many beers with her friends.

* * *

"You mean you gave your hotel number to a stripper?! Do you even know her real name?" Jaime had yelled at Sara, causing their friends to look at both of them.

"Her name is Catherine," Sara answered the accusation quietly.

"Way to go Sara!" the girls, with the exception of Jaime, yelled. After they all played twenty questions with Sara about Catherine, again without Jaime, the girls went back to the hotel and camped out in Riley's room until about six, emptying the mini bar that all their rooms had come with.

* * *

Sara woke up about noon to her hotel room phone ringing.

"Hello?" Sara asked, still in a sleepy daze.

"Sara?" a female voice asked quietly.

"Yes. Catherine?" Sara replied.

"Yeah," Catherine answered.

"I didn't expect you to call so early!" Sara explained.

"I didn't expect to be up," Catherine answered, laughing a little loudly. Sara heard, what she assumed was Catherine's roommate in the background screaming at Catherine to shut up. "Look, Sara, I have to go, I will call you later," Catherine said, her voice quivering as if she was attempting not to cry.

"Catherine, what's...," Sara began to ask before the line went dead.

* * *

Sara was laying on her bed when the phone rang at seven. Sara had been invited to go out clubbing with her friends, but had declined, waiting for Catherine to call her back. Sara reached for the phone after the second ring and answered. Sara sighed, hearing the ring tone. Sara laid back down and grabbed the stress ball off the night stand and proceeded to throw it at the ceiling. The phone rang again and Sara picked the phone up more quickly, this time cursing as the stress ball let gravity take over and hit her head. "Cather..." Sara began before she heard the ring tone. "Damn it to hell!" She yelled, punching one of her pillows. For the third time in the past ten minutes the phone rang and Sara grabbed it.

"Sara?" Catherine's voice asked.

"Yeah," Sara answered, realizing Catherine's voice was just above a whisper.

"Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Sure, wherever you want me to," Sara answered worried that there was something wrong with Catherine.

"Meet me in the parking lot of Dream Doll's," Catherine whispered before hanging up.

Sara drew the conclusion that the other two phone calls had been Catherine. Sara dug through her suitcase to find jeans and a shirt, quickly throwing them on over her black bra and g-string. After throwing on a small amount of make up, she slipped on her black flip flops and left the hotel in her own rented SUV.

* * *

Sara turned off the SUV and got out, seeing the once confident and proud Catherine sitting on the sidewalk in front of the club. Sara's two years at college kicked in and she took stock of Catherine. What she saw frightened her and made her wish that whoever had harmed Catherine would just disappear. Catherine was huddled over and her hair was a massive knot hanging in front of her face. Sara was truly scared of what she may see if she moved Catherine's hair.

"Sara?" Catherine called out.

"Right here. One second!" Sara called back to her before opening the back of the SUV to retrieve her personal first aid kit. Sara wandered over to Catherine and sat down beside her. "Can you move your hair, Cath?"

Catherine complied and Sara couldn't stifle a gasp. Even in the pale light of the club's sign, Sara could see many bruises forming on Catherine's pale face. Along with the many bruises there was one deep gash bleeding, the result was the mess that was now Catherine's knotted hair.

"Cath, you have a really bad cut on your forehead," Sara told her, grabbing gauze and alcohol out of her kit to dress the wound and clean it out.

"Sara, can I go back to the hotel with you?" Catherine asked, almost so quietly that Sara didn't hear her.

"Sure, Catherine," Sara told her, helping her stand, revealing more cuts and bruises on Catherine's legs. Sara helped Catherine over to the SUV and placed the kit by her feet. Sara strapped herself in and prepared for a long night.

* * *

Sara was taking stock of all Catherine's wounds when she heard her friends returning. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Sara said, startling Catherine.

"What's wrong, Sara?" Catherine asked.

"One of my friends thinks me giving you my number was not the most intelligent thing I have ever done," Sara explained, continuing to tend to the many wounds covering the other woman's body.

Catherine puzzled over this for a moment, "Should I go?"

"No, of course not!"Sara said getting on her knees in front of Catherine, taking her hands. "I have to know what happened though."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dont own them, its prob safer for the world that way...yep safer**

**Many thanks to the awsome scuby, we should all bow down and worship her!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Broken Doll

Catherine was fidgeting on Sara's bed half an hour after Sara had asked her what happened. Sara was still kneeling patiently in front of Catherine, waiting for Catherine to tell her why she looked like she had just gone a few rounds with Mike Tyson.

"My roommate."

Sara sat up a little straighter and paid attention to whatever Catherine was about to reveal to her.

* * *

**Noon that same day.**

Catherine was still talking on the phone to Sara when the first blow had been issued. Catherine had kept herself from crying as she said good bye to Sara, with the promise to call back later so they would get together. After Catherine placed the phone back on the table and turned around to apologize to Clair for waking her, the second blow across her face had happened. The whole time the only thing Clair had said was for Catherine to shut up. Catherine finally let the tears that where building up fall down her face as Clair had taken a knife and slashed it across Catherine's face. The abuse had gone on for hours, with pauses in between when Clair had gotten tired of it and then called Eddie to come take part. Catherine knew that even though Eddie claimed to love her, Clair held the leash he was on. Clair had called Eddie at about three and told him to come on over to take part in the fun of beating the shit out of Catherine. He had done just that. After Clair and Eddie had finished beating her for waking Clair, Catherine had made two attempts to call Sara, both times chickening out before the third, when she stayed on the phone long enough for Sara to talk to her.

* * *

**Present time.**

Sara had tears streaking down her face when Catherine had gotten through telling her the condensed version of her beating. Sara wiped them away, taking it on her nineteen year old shoulders to make sure Catherine would be okay. Sara pulled Catherine close to her and hugged her until she had stopped shaking. Sara grabbed her kit off the chair she had placed it on when she told Catherine not to leave and went back to fixing Catherine's legs.

"Cath, your left leg is pretty beat up," Sara said, wrapping it up to the best of her ability, "I am assuming that it's not broken, but it's bruised pretty badly, so it's gonna hurt to dance or anything."

Not being able to dance got Catherine's attention very quickly, "What do you mean I can't dance? That's my only source of income," Catherine almost screamed.

Riley picked a very bad time to poke her head in to see how Sara was. "Umm, Sara, is everything okay in here?" She asked seeing Catherine sitting on the bed while Sara tended to her legs.

"No Riley, get out!" Sara yelled while wrapping Catherine's right ankle."I know it's your income, Cath, but not many men are going to want to see a bruised and broken girl dancing anyway. And if you dance , you're gonna end up hurting yourself," Sara explained as gently as she could.

Catherine was shaking her head back and forth vigorously now. Sara gently placed her hand on Catherine's cheek and sighed as Catherine cringed and Sara drew her hand away.

"I am not going to hurt you, Catherine. I'm gonna do my best for the next week and half that I am still in Vegas to make sure no one hurts ya," Sara said, finally getting up on the bed beside Catherine and laying down. She pulled Catherine down beside her, wrapping her in the sheets and her arms, trying to make her feel safe.

* * *

The following morning Sara woke feeling like shit. Catherine had not truly gone to sleep until about three, and Sara hadn't gone to sleep until four, making sure Catherine was going to stay asleep. Sara looked over at the alarm clock and wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep, seeing that it was only ten in the morning. Before Sara had a chance to get comfortable, though, Catherine had started to wake up. "Go back to sleep Cath. It's early and you didn't go to sleep until really late last night."

"Sara? What are you...," Catherine trailed off before the events of the past day came rushing back. She looked down at her self, still dressed in her clothes from yesterday; the legs of her jeans rolled up with lots of wraps on her legs. "Pain," she muttered before turning over to look at Sara, really look at her for the first time. Sara looked at Catherine, studying her, and smiled slightly. Catherine absorbed Sara's short, curly, dark brown hair, matching eyes. She moved down to look at her smile; her two front teeth had a large gap between them that Catherine found adorable. Sara took her time to look at Catherine, too, and saw a pair of bright blue eyes, suggesting intelligence far beyond what Catherine showed. She had perfect full lips and strawberry blond hair that made her pale skin seem exotic.

"What about pain?" Sara asked, breaking her self from staring at Catherine.

"My legs, they hurt really bad. Do you have anything?" Catherine asked, hushed.

Sara chewed on her lip, thinking about it and shook her head, "My friend Riley might, though," Sara said, getting up and putting her slippers on. "I'll go check, okay?" Sara explained after placing a light kiss on Catherine's head.

Sara went out into the hall and knocked on Riley's door.

"One minute!" Sara heard her friend yell from the other side. When Riley finally answered the door, Sara was hopping foot to foot, not wanting Catherine to be in pain too long, "What's up?" Riley asked.

"You have aspirin or something with ya?" Sara inquired.

Riley nodded and went to go get it, "It's that girl, Catherine, right?" Sara nodded, "Is she okay?" Riley asked, bringing back a little baggy.

"No, the aspirin is for her, both her legs are pretty beat up and she woke up and was in pain," Sara explained before thanking her friend and leaving. When Sara made it back to the room Catherine was sitting up on the bed, tears rolling down her face, "I am sorry it took so long, Cath," Sara said handing the pills to Catherine and grabbing the water off the night table. Catherine took the pills and managed to stop crying and thanked Sara.

"Last night, you told me you're only here for another week and a half. Would it be okay if I stayed here with you?" Catherine asked, pulling the covers over her. Sara nodded and got back onto the bed with Catherine. "Thank you," Catherine whispered before snuggling close to Sara and going back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dont own them, its prob safer for the world that way...yep safer**

**Many thanks to the awsome scuby, we should all bow down and worship her!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Attempting to Heal What is Broken Does Not Always Work.**

Sara watched Catherine sleep after she took the aspirin. When Catherine finally woke up, it was noon, and Sara was starting to get hunger pains. Sara watched Catherine wake and wanted to remember the moment forever; she looked like an angel to Sara, even though she was bruised and her hair was matted and in need of a wash.

"You hungry?" Sara inquired.

"Huh?" the very much dazed from sleep Catherine asked.

"Hungry?"

"Oh yeah, food, yes." Catherine said stretching out.

Sara was getting out of bed to get the room service menu when the phone rang. Picking it up, she wondered if her friends were calling to see if she wanted to go out. She got her answer and regretted picking the phone up.

"Hello?" Sara inquired.

"Put Catherine on the phone," a male voice commanded Sara.

"Who the hell is this?" Sara yelled into the phone, not much caring that she probably could have deafened the man.

"Her boyfriend. Put her on this fucking phone now, before I hunt you both down and kill you!" the male voice had responded loud enough for Catherine to hear where she was sitting on the bed.

Sara looked at Catherine who was sitting down wide eyed. Sara covered the phone and mouthed "Eddie?"

Catherine nodded, sealing her fate.

Sara reluctantly handed the phone to Catherine and watched fresh tears stain her pale face. When Catherine had finally hung up she got up and found her shoes.

Sara looked at her puzzled. "What's going on?"

"He told me that if I don't go home to him he would kill you," Catherine told her before leaving the hotel room. Sara ran after her, missed the elevator by seconds and proceeded to pound on the button for the next one. Finally giving up, she ran down the stairs and skidded into the lobby in time to see Catherine being taken by a man and pulled outside.

* * *

Sara had returned to her hotel room shortly after Catherine had been taken. She was glad that their rooms came with a fully stocked mini bar and she dove right into the beer stock.

Sara was on her fifth beer when her phone rang. Sara took her time getting the phone, figuring that Catherine wouldn't be calling any time soon, so what was the need to hurry?

"Ms. Sara?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes," Sara answered putting her beer down. Sara knew that any phone call that started with someone asking you who they called never ended well.

"Ms. Sara, if you are not sitting, I think you should." Sara took the woman's advice and sat on the bed. "Catherine Flynn was admitted to Desert Palms at two o'clock. She gave your number and name as the person to contact." Sara remembered the man pulling Catherine out of the hotel and almost cried.

"What... what happened to her?" Sara asked, terrified that Eddie or Clair had finally almost killed Catherine.

"She was in a car accident. The man driving wasn't injured and has already left. She said the wrappings on her legs were your work. I have to ask, what is under the wraps and how did what ever is there, get there?"

Sara was shell shocked and dropped the phone. Catherine had left to protect both of them and in turn ended up almost being killed. The effect of what the unknown woman told her was sobering. The last five beers had no effect at that moment and she grabbed the phone from the floor. "I will be there as soon as I can," Sara hung up as soon as the words left her mouth. Sara didn't care that she was wearing the same clothing as the night before. She didn't care that she was on the third day with no shower. To Sara Sidle, nothing mattered at that moment. She called the front desk and told them to call her a cab. At that moment Sara was thankful she had never been a girlie girl and carried a purse. She picked up her swiss army knife, wallet, and her stress ball and left. When she got down to the lobby the cab was already there and waiting. Sara had yelled a thanks to the person at the front desk and screamed at the driver, before her door was even closed, to go to Desert Palms.

* * *

The whole trip there Sara yelled at the driver to go faster. When Sara had finally made it to the hospital, throwing a fifty at the driver, she jumped out of the car and ran into the building. Sara skidded to a stop in front of the desk, panting like a dog.

"Catherine Flynn," Sara manged to get out before collapsing into a heap, crying and silently screaming.

"Sara?" the woman who had called Sara asked. Sara nodded and was helped up by the new woman, "Follow me." Sara did so silently, trying to get her sobbing under control. When Sara was led into the room Catherine occupied, she couldn't hold the tears back. Catherine's arm was in a cast and had various cuts and bruises.

"You... you said nothing happened to Eddie?" Sara asked, drifting over to Catherine.

"Yeah, he walked out after the doctors initially said she wouldn't make it. It was strange, he didn't seem sad or anything," the nurse informed Sara.

"That no good motherfucker!" Sara all but screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Pardon?"

"He was never in an accident, he was trying to kill Catherine," she answered fighting with her tears.

"I will go call the police," the nurse said before Sara stopped her.

"You can't call the police because the next time they would see her, she would be a dead body," Sara told the woman who nodded understanding the cycle of domestic abuse.

Sara dragged a chair next to Catherine and sat in it after the nurse had left. Sara sat watching Catherine sleep in the bed and realized that the ten minutes she spent with Catherine that first night she was in Vegas, she had fallen hard for her. Sara admitted to herself that she was not going to get up from this fall either, or if she did it was going to be a very long hard climb up a very steep hill. Sometime after she had dozed off and was woken by Catherine's faint calls. Sara woke stiff and stretched out quickly before leaning over and taking Catherine's hand.

"Hey Cath," Sara whispered. That was one thing Sara had never understood about hospitals, once you recovered from the initial shock of someone you cared about being there, you always felt you needed to whisper.

Catherine managed a smile and grasped Sara's hand. "I am sorry I made you come all the way down here," Catherine said taking little pauses between each word to get her breath.

Sara shook her head. "No, don't be sorry," she told her. Her thumb was rubbing the back of Catherine's hand, careful to avoid the I.V.

"I know you shouldn't have been my emergency contact when they asked for a number and a name to call," Catherine said attempting to talk as much as possible in one breath.

Again, Sara shook her head. "Catherine, I don't quite know how to say this." Sara commented chewing her lip. Catherine laid in the bed, curious. "That first night I spent ten minutes with you, well I fell for you, and I don't think I will ever get back up either." Sara said in one large breath and let the rest of the air out. "You can slap me if you want to."

It was Catherine's turn to be shell shocked. "You..." Catherine swallowed and looked back up. "You love me?" Sara nodded.

Their timing sucked. Badly.

"Mugs," Sam Braun said from the door, and to Catherine's dread, her mother Lily, was right behind her father. Then to put the pretty red and black icing on the cake they had both heard Sara's confession of love to their daughter. Catherine's world began to crumble at that moment, well what was left of her world anyway.

Sara was dragged out of the room by Catherine's father, and heard and saw her bother close the door and blinds.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but my daughter is not a lesbian and you need to get away from her," Sam told Sara in a demanding tone.

Sara swallowed and looked up at Sam and shook her head. "I will not leave Catherine alone unless she tells me to."

Sara never saw the hit coming. She blacked out at the impact and fell, crumpled to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Many thanks to Scuby for fixing all of my medical goof ups, she should at least get half credit for this chapter!**

**And to my reviewer who mentioned Catherine not know Sam was her father, he was still in the picture and thought of him as a father :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: One Doll, Two Dolls, Both are Broken.**

Sara regained consciousness in a dark room with duct tape over her mouth and her hands bound together. Even though she knew screaming with the duct tape on her mouth was useless, she did so anyway. Sara gave up after a few minutes and not even her captor came to shut her up. She slumped over and gave up. Her body was numb, so she was pretty sure she had been drugged, but that was it. Sara remembered the first forensics conference she went to when she started college and recited that, focusing on that instead of the growing hunger pains and the need for something to drink.

* * *

**Six Hours Earlier**

Catherine had laid in the bed while her mother closed her off from the argument she knew was taking place outside her room.

"You don't love that woman. You don't know her," Lily stated. There was no question in her statement, and Catherine knew Sam had men tracking her.

"You know, Mom, instead of having Sam's cronies following Sara and deciding whether she's good enough for your daughter, you should be tracking Eddie down." Lily stared at her daughter cluelessly. "He's the reason I am in here!" Catherine attempted to scream.

"Catherine Flynn, you do not love that woman!" Her mother screamed at her. Sam came back in the room, only he returned without Sara.

"Where is Sara?"

Sam pondered what to say to Catherine. "She decided that she wasn't going to stick around. You don't mean anything to her, Catherine."

"Get out! Get out! Get out! You are a lying no good piece of shit! What did you do to her?" Catherine was screaming as loud as she could, still reeling in pain from her "accident."

Lilly called the nurse and told her to give Catherine something to knock her out.

When the nurse returned with the needle Catherine started shaking her head back and forth, recognizing the woman as one of Sam's lackeys. The needle went into her arm and she was out.

* * *

**Present**

Sara felt the drugs beginning to wear off and wished for them to come back when the pain in her leg replaced the numb feeling. Sara cried out against the duct tape and tried to move her leg.

_Well, I guess that would be a good reason not to duck tape my legs together._

Sara remembered she had grabbed her army knife when she left to go see Catherine and wiggled just enough to feel in still in her back pocket. She gave herself a point. She was going to turn her situation into a game. If it was game, then she couldn't really die. She reminded herself that she was going to be a scientist soon, she could figure out a way to get out of this. She began to process where she was and what was to her advantage. She was sitting on a kitchen chair, another point in her favor. Her army knife had a trigger open, not a pull open, another point. Broken legs or leg, she wasn't sure yet. So a point taken away. With even one broken leg she knew her body couldn't support her with her knees bent.

Sara screamed against the tape as she attempted to straighten her legs. After what felt like an eternity, Sara was sitting in the chair with straight legs. Sara struggled to move herself to the edge of the chair and was glad she had enough sense to put her knife in her back pocket. Sara was struggling to breathe when she finally slid to the ground, her knife popping out of her back pocket. In her book she just got ten points. She was winning and she was not about to let this freak win now. She blocked the pain in her legs for as long as she could, trying to trigger her knife. After fighting with it until the pain overwhelmed her, she slumped on the floor crying.

* * *

When Catherine woke from the drug induced sleep, she turned the news on and saw Sara's picture plastered on the screen. Catherine turned the volume up to listen.

"...with friends, Ms. Sara Sidle was reported missing after going to see a friend at the hospital."

Catherine saw the number for the crime lab come up and knew they thought Sara was dead. Catherine called for the nurse and was relieved when the one from before didn't show up. She told the nurse to close the door and give her the phone and dialed the number on the screen.

"Brass speaking." a male voice answered.

"Mr. Brass, I am Catherine Flynn. That woman, Sara Sidle, was visiting me." Catherine said as if that explained it all. In, part, it did.

"Can you tell me what room you are in, Ms. Flynn?" Mr. Brass inquired.

Catherine complied and waited. It was the longest half an hour of her life.

* * *

Sara woke up to the sound of sirens in the distance and moved as close to one of the walls as she could. With the leg that hurt the least, she kicked against the wall, screaming.

"Jim, do you hear that?" Sara heard a deep voice saying. She knew that voice and it clicked. That voice was the voice from the forensics conference. Sara kicked frantically at the wall knowing Dr. Grissom was out there.

The door broke in and she heard a new man scream, "Clear." Dr. Grissom came in and removed the tape from Sara's mouth gently. "Sara Sidle?" He inquired clipping the tape from her wrists. Sara nodded and mouthed "thank you". Sara tried to stand, forgetting about her leg and screamed, falling back to the floor.

Grissom, ever the professional, picked up the army knife. "Yours?" Sara nodded, tears flowing down her face. "You were on the chair?" Again Sara nodded. "Where was the knife?"

"In my back pocket," Sara answered, her voice raspy from no liquid for over six hours. She hadn't eaten in almost three days. "I pushed the knife out..." she began before dropping off.

* * *

It was Sara's turn to be surprised when she woke up. She was laying in a hospital bed by Catherine, her leg was broken and in a temporary cast. Catherine's bed was moved close enough for her hand to hold Sara's and that is what Catherine was doing. Sara looked around herself and saw many I.V.s going in her, she had a few stitches and was astonished she wasn't on a ventilator. Sara guessed Catherine had healed enough in the time she was gone to breathe on her own and was on her side, fresh tears making paths down her face. Sara slipped her hand out of Catherine's and ran her thumb over Catherine's cheek trying to erase the signs of tears. Catherine smiled in her sleep.

"I take it the pain medication I told them to give you is doing its job," Catherine said before opening her eyes.

Sara laughed feebly. "Thank you for the thought."

"Least I could do after my father did that to you," Catherine whispered before kissing Sara's palm. "They said we can both leave tomorrow."

Sara nodded and saw a bag with her knife in it and a folded note sitting on the night table between them. Sara picked it up and saw her wallet, but not her normal stress ball, accompanied her knife. Sara picked the ball out and saw in red and white letters "CSI in training. Beware!". Sara giggled and picked the note up.

"_Ms. Sidle,_

_I thought the stress ball was appropriate. Ms. Flynn informed me that you were just visiting and your name clicked. Last year you attended one of my conferences with Dr. Brass. Anyway, Ms. Flynn told me who took you. I can't promise anything will happen to him, he has money. I hope you enjoy your remaining time in Vegas with Ms. Flynn._

_Gilbert Grissom_

"Well that's great." Sara said handing Catherine the letter.

After Catherine absorbed what the short note said she nodded. "It's true, Sam has money. He would never even get the smallest splotch of ink on his record."

Sara nodded, knowing it was a useless fight. "If he has all this money, why do you have to dance?" Sara inquired.

"I don't want to be that charity case daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Many thanks to Scuby once again she is amazing**

**And sorry for the delay, been sick**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Butterfly Kisses**

Sara and Catherine both got to leave the following day. Riley came and picked them both up and drove them to the hotel, where they decided showers were a mandatory before either one of them touched the bed.

"You go first, Catherine," Sara offered, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Your leg needs to be propped up though," Catherine argued as she sat down.

Riley still lurking finally suggested, "You know, to make it easier why don't you just share a shower." Riley was lucky Sara was on crutches. She took off seeing Sara's face.

"You know it's not a bad idea," Catherine suggested lightly.

"I know, but she didn't have to say that. We would have reached that conclusion eventually," Sara said, throwing her wallet, knife, and stress ball on the bed.

Catherine nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's true."

"If you would rather not though..."

"We both need a shower. We both have casts so we can't move easily." Sara bobbed her head. "So why don't you go grab clothes and I will start the shower." Sara got up and grabbed two long night shirts and made her way to the bathroom.

Catherine was standing in the bathroom fighting with her t-shirt. Sara giggled and pushed herself on the counter and helped Catherine out of the shirt. Sara admired Catherine's pink lacy bra, filled almost over-flowingly with the pale, creamy mounds of flesh.

"Sara, you're starting to drool. As flattering as that is, your shower is beginning to cool," Catherine said smiling.

"Oh," Sara replied, wiping the drool off her mouth. Catherine slipped out of her pants and sat on the counter. "My turn, huh?"

Catherine nodded sitting cross-legged on the counter. Sara looked at the mirror and saw the top of matching panties reflected. Sara pulled her own t-shirt off first and let her own pale skin show against her black bra. "We need to get you a different color than black," Catherine lamented.

"You don't like them?" Sara asked, covering her breasts and suddenly becoming very self conscious.

"Sara, they are perfect. They are just as gorgeous as you," Catherine said seeing the terror jump across Sara's eyes.

Sara's hands came away from her breasts and took steadying breaths. Sara took her time slipping the sweatpants off that the hospital had given her instead of her jeans. When Sara finally dropped them to the floor, Catherine stared in wonder.

"Sara, you are the eighth Wonder of the World," Catherine whispered. Sara had the look of a hard-core athlete. Her abs were well-defined, but she still had enough of a figure not to look mannish. For the first time Catherine looked at her own self and realized they were built identically. Sara took the next step and took her bra off, showing Catherine that she was not wearing a push up bra, and that all of that "C" cup belonged to her.

"Your turn," Sara said, smiling and checking the water before stepping in the shower and throwing her black thong over the top, still standing behind the curtain. "Come on Cath, I have the broken leg and move faster than that!"

"Well Sara, if you had better blind aim, I might be in there. But seeing as your thong managed to land on my head...," Catherine commented, throwing her own at Sara.

"I managed to catch your's!" Sara yelled.

"Well I guess that make you all kinds of special then, huh?" Catherine replied, stepping in the shower.

Sara was standing under the spray and was completely drenched already. Her brown hair plastered to her face and neck. Catherine allowed her eyes to travel down, meeting Sara's eyes with a smile. "You look amazing right now," she commented, before letting her eyes drop. Catherine smiled seeing Sara's breasts were perky in the shower and dropped her gaze a bit more. Sara was holding Catherine's pink thong with her index finger. Dropping her gaze a bit more to see a perfectly shaved mound. Finishing her exploration, she saw perfectly athletic legs. "Well, way to knock the breath out of someone."

"No kidding," Sara replied staring at Catherine. Catherine's heritage showed standing under the spray of the shower. Her red hair became a deeper red as the water soaked it, plastering it to her head. Her skin was a light, almost white, pink, and had many freckles on her shoulders. Sara dropped her gaze a bit and saw Catherine's pretty breasts, standing at attention. Dropping her gaze just a bit more, Sara saw Catherine was shaved as well. "Well," she began, throwing Catherine's thong over the shower curtain, "I guess now that we..."

Catherine kissed her. Catherine put her arm around Sara and pulled her in, smashing their lips together. Sara adjusted and put her arms around Catherine's waist. When they finally parted, both women were panting.

"Well, that would have been easier without the casts," Sara commented, grinning.

Catherine nodded in agreement, grabbing Sara's loofah. "I wash you and you wash me?" Catherine proposed.

"That sounds good," Sara said turning around so her back was to Catherine.

Catherine ran her fingers over Sara's back tracing scares. "What are all of these from?"

"Same thing your's are from."

"Boyfriend?"

"As if."

"Girlfriend?"

Sara laughed and shook her head.

"Sara, I am out of guesses," Catherine admitted.

"You give up too easily."

"Okay, one more. Family?"

Sara nodded, "Some of them, the others I don't like to talk about."

Catherine chewed her lip and then grabbed the soap, pouring some onto the loofah, respecting Sara's wish to keep it a secret. Making small soothing circles, she eventually washed Sara's body, the whole time not saying anything.

Sara took the loofah from Catherine and put it on the ledge, grabbed the lavender shampoo, pouring a large amount in to Catherine's hair. Massaging Catherine's scalp, Sara saw Catherine's scars on her back and arms.

Once Sara finished washing her, they both moved under the spray of the water.

"Sorry I snapped about my scars," Sara said turning the water off.

Catherine stepped out shrugging. "I understand."

Sara watched Catherine grab one of the large towels that the hotel provided and wrapped herself in it. Sara followed suit and kicked their clothes into a pile.

"Uh, Sara, I don't have any clothes," Catherine pointed out.

"Well, I have a few night gowns. I don't make any promises of them fitting though."

"Better than nothing."

Sara led the way to the closet that her suit case was in, and sat on a chair, while Catherine found something she liked. Sitting on the chair, Sara remembered she had grabbed long shirts for both of them. "Cath...," she began before being cut off by Catherine.

Holding Sara's black silk nightgown, Catherine lifted an eyebrow. "Did you plan on getting lucky?"

"Well, I did come with a group of under-sexed friends, all of them either bi or lesbian. So maybe not planned, but figured I should be prepared."

"Okay," Catherine said skeptically.

"You know," Sara said, "I got night shirts..." Sara couldn't win for loosing. This time when Catherine stood up she was holding Sara's mini case of things.

"Now after that last discovery, what could be in this?" Catherine teased.

"Come on Catherine, don't..."

Catherine had sat down on the bed and opened the case.

"Well, you really did come prepared, huh?" Catherine commented with a smile.

Sara grimaced knowing Catherine had just found the case for all her sex toys.

Catherine was sitting on the bed having a laughing fit now and digging in the case.

"Hmm, lets see what fun things Sara brought along," Catherine said, lifting odds and ends out of the case. Grinning like a child on Christmas morning, she pulled out Sara's butterfly, various clips, and the best, a vibrator. "So, I guess that would be everything you would need."

"You try going to Harvard, then talk to me about the need for fun," Sara said defensively, standing up and going back in the bathroom to grab the shirts.

"Sara!" Catherine called after her, suddenly terrified that she had upset her by going through the bag.

"Calm down, Cath! I am just getting the shirts we forgot about," Sara answered from the bathroom. Sara stood in the doorway and threw one to Catherine. Sara giggled seeing Catherine fall on the bed, the towel coming undone, attempting to get the shirt.

"Hey, that's not fair, don't laugh at me," she yelled throwing the shirt on.

After Sara put her own shirt on she went over to the bed and pulled the covers back. "Come on. We showered, time to relax."

Catherine slid under the blankets with Sara and let Sara pull her into a warm embrace.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want," Catherine answered, throwing the remote to Sara.

"No need to throw when I am right here," Sara pointed out turning the television on and hitting the guide.

"Oh, _Touched By an Angel_ is on. Can we watch that?"

Sara changed the channel and snuggled closer to Catherine, not paying attention to what was going on, on the show. Instead, she was thinking deeply about the past four days. At the very least she had made a friend, who happened to be laying in her arms at the moment. Sara knew the chances of her and Catherine ever seeing each other again were slim to none.

"Cath," Sara said, when the show cut to a commercial.

"What?"

"You know I have to leave in a week and a half, right?"

Catherine nodded trying not to think about it. Sara turned over and found paper and pen and scribbled down her phone number at school. "Here," Sara said, handing the paper to Catherine. "Call me anytime."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yhea, chapter 1**

**Thanks to the amazing Scuby (I love feeding her ego)**

* * *

Chapter 7 Flying Away

For the following week, Catherine and Sara stayed in the hotel room for the most part.

Sara was packing her stuff up while Catherine sat on the bed crying. "Come on Cath. You have my number if you need me, I am only a plane ride away."

"I know," Catherine said smiling. "I am going to miss you."

Sara stopped packing and turned around to face Catherine. "I am going to miss you, too," Sara said, pulling Catherine into a tight hug. Even though Sara had only known Catherine a week and a half, she didn't think she would ever love someone again like she loved the woman currently in her arms.

"Sara?"

"What?"

"I just realized we don't have any pictures of each other. It's not the newest, but it is better than nothing," Catherine said pulling out her senior picture.

Sara took it placing it in her wallet. "Thank you, Cath," Sara said before pulling her own out, and handing it to Catherine.

* * *

Sara sat in the rented SUV with her friends, crying, looking at Catherine's picture.

"Come on Sara, cheer up. You're going home to your dead body parts," Jaime said, not seeing Sara holding Catherine's picture.

"Jaime, for once, just stay out of it!" Sara screamed. Riley, knowing how much Sara loved Catherine, pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple.

"It's okay ,Sara, you cry," Riley whispered.

"I miss her already," Sara said laying her head on Riley's shoulder.

"I know, sweetie," Riley said, throwing an evil look at Jaime.

Sara fell asleep in Riley's arms, still clutching Catherine's picture.

* * *

Sara sat in her seat on the plane, so intently looking at Catherine's picture that she didn't realize someone had sat down next to her.

"She is very pretty," the new woman said, looking at the picture of Catherine.

Sara nodded, moving her hair away from her face.

"Wait, do I know you?"

"No, I don't think so," Sara answered moving her crutches.

"Yea, I do! You're Sara Sidle right?" the woman said, unwilling to let it drop.

Sara nodded hesitantly putting Catherine's picture away in her wallet.

"I am Lady Heather."

Sara raided an eyebrow. "Lady Heather?"

The woman nodded and Sara took in what the new woman was wearing. Lady Heather had a tight black corset and matching long skirt. Where the skirt had a split Sara saw dark mid thigh boots with at least four inch heels.

"So, who is the pretty lady you just tucked away?" Lady Heather inquired.

"A friend," was Sara's simple answer.

Lady Heather raised an eyebrow, "Just a friend?"

Sara shook her head, new tears falling down her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," Lady Heather said, mentally slapping herself.

Sara shook her head, "It's okay. I am just a bit heart-broken at the moment."

Lady Heather felt sorry for Sara, watching the girl cry for the unnamed woman in the picture. "Hey Sara, don't cry. I am sure it can't be that bad."

Smiling feebly, Sara pulled the picture back out. "Her name is Catherine Flynn," Sara said, "and she is a stripper, with an abusive roommate and boyfriend. We had a thing going on while I was visiting." Sara shrugged and sighed.

Lady Heather thought about the name and chewed her lip. She knew the name from somewhere, she just couldn't place it. "I know, Cath," Lady Heather said as the light went on, "I offered her a job as a dominatrix one night after I watched her strip. She had complete control over the room."

"Well, we have that in common."

Lady Heather raised an eyebrow. "Have what in common?"

"The thing that drew us to Catherine was her stripping."

Even Lady Heather had to laugh at that.

"I am sorry, I have been running my mouth," Sara said, brushing tears away. "So, what sends you to Boston?"

"Looking at Harvard for my daughter," Lady Heather explained.

"Ah, I just finished my freshman year. How old is she?"

"She just turned eight," Heather said pulling out a picture of Zoë.

"She is beautiful."

Lady Heather smiled and said, "You seem like you need sleep."

Sara nodded pulling a blanket down and going to sleep with Heather watching over her.

* * *

"Sara."

Sara blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Huh?"

"We've landed," Lady Heather said tucking hair behind her ear.

Sara yawned and shifted in her seat. "What time is it?"

Lady Heather checked the very feminine watch on her wrist. "Well, we lost four hours so two in the afternoon."

"Hey Heather, can you do me a favor?" Sara inquired, thinking on her feet.

Heather nodded. "Sure."

"You said you know Cath," Sara began, "if I give you my phone number, can you keep me updated?"

Lady Heather nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**And i am feeding Scuby's ego as I type, she is amazing, and there is no way this would have ever gotten posted with out her amazing spell check ability's ext.**

* * *

Chapter 8 You Never Did

1991 April

Sara was glad she had Lady Heather looking after Catherine, she just wished she didn't know some of the more painful things.

Since Sara felt almost a year ago, Catherine had married Eddie, gotten addicted to coke, and she was pregnant.

Lady Heather kept Sara well-informed and sent pictures occasionally. Catherine was thin for being pregnant and she wasn't taking care of herself. The latest picture, Catherine sitting in the park, hands on her stomach, was sitting on Sara's television in a silver frame.

Sara jumped when the phone rang and ran over to answer it.

"Hey Sara," Sara heard Lady Heather say. In the background she heard, "Heather! If you don't get off that phone!" "Look Sara, she is in labor." The line went dead.

Heather said she would take care of Catherine. To keep that promise, she befriended Catherine. Even thought Sara knew Heather was doing it as a favor to her, she couldn't help but feel jealous.

Sara looked at the pile of numbers for labs at her desk and a thought occurred. Grissom owed her. Finding the number for the Las Vegas crime lab, she called Grissom.

"Grissom," a detached and emotionless male voice answered.

"This is Sara Sidle," Sara explained.

"What can I do for you Ms. Sidle?"

"Help Catherine."

"I am sorry, but I must say I don't understand."

"Help Catherine, her husband abuses her and has her addicted to coke," she said, pleading now.

"I will see what I can do," the line went dead and Sara sank into the bed. No sooner than she sank into the bed, the phone rang.

"She had a little girl. Her name is Lindsey," Heather said.

"Everything with the two of them okay?"

"Perfect. I am as surprised as you."

* * *

1995 June

Sara opened the package that was laying on her door step of her San Fransisco home. There was no return meaning it was probably from Dr. Grissom.

Sara lifted the large black picture album out and flipped through it. There were pictures of Catherine and Lindsey playing, Lindsey's first day of school, and finally Catherine sitting at her desk at the crime lab, proudly wearing her level one tag.

Digging around in the box she found a letter.

_My job is done Sara, it is all up to her now._

Sara put the album in the chest she saved for Catherine and wiped the tears away. Sara knew this would be the last thing she got.

* * *

2000 September

Sara threw her clothes into her dresser and found the box with her phone and other electronics. When she finished with them she turned around the once empty apartment and smiled, it looked more like home now.

Sara looked down at her cell phone and saw an incoming call from Catherine.

When Sara moved out to Vegas after Holly Gribb's death, she thought maybe, just maybe Catherine and her could pick up where they had left off. Instead Catherine pretended not to know Sara. Sara had reasoned that maybe all the years of coke use caused Catherine to forget about her.

"Sidle," Sara answered professionally.

"Sara, we just caught a huge case. Grissom knows you wanted tonight off, but we need all hands."

Sara sighed and hung up, grabbing her baseball cap and clipping her cell phone to her belt.

* * *

Driving in she couldn't help but be curious about this case that required everyone. Stopping in front of the headquarters, Sara was surprised no one was running around outside.

Locking the truck Sara saw Catherine locking her own truck.

"You know Catherine, for this being such a big case, I would have expected more running around outside," Sara called out.

"I know." Apparently Catherine had, had the night off as well.

The two women walked in and felt like they had entered an alternate universe. People were frantically running around screaming things.

"Jeez! Did Melinda Clarke die on our doorstep?" Sara said to Catherine.

"No, but pretty damn close, Sara!" a very frustrated Nick yelled.

"I feel like I am missing the frame of the puzzle," Sara said.

Catherine agreed. Though Catherine appeared not to remember Sara, she was usually amiable towards Sara. Although, the longer they worked together, the more they seemed to fight.

When the two women entered the layout room they saw Grissom waiting for everyone.

"Okay, I know dumb question, but has anyone been to said crime scene?" Catherine inquired.

"No, the woman that was alive won't let any men in her home," Grissom answered. Well that explained why Sara and Catherine were called in.

Sara followed Catherine out to her SUV and got in the passenger seat, throwing her kit in the back seat.

"Man, Lindsey is gonna kill me!" Catherine sighed pulling herself up into the SUV.

Sara raised an eyebrow and looked at Catherine.

"Man, I keep forgetting you don't have any kids," she apologized. "I was supposed to watch movies with her and make cookies for her class."

Sara still didn't understand, all through her childhood those kinds of promises were broken.

Catherine started the car and continued, "She is at that age that she gets that mommy working is a necessary evil, but not old enough to get that she has to deal with that fact if she wants her computer and Internet..." Catherine caught Sara looking out the window and kind of ignoring her. "Look Sara, if you want me to stop talking, you can just tell me."

"Oh my god, no Catherine, I am just tired. I had just got done unpacking when you called," Sara answered.

Catherine accepted this and continued to drive turning the radio on.

* * *

Sara looked at the house and mused that this looked like the kind of place Lady Heather would have run, little did she know.

For such a large house there was only one car, custom painted black and blood red. "Well, for a large house that is one lonely car," Sara said, pulling her kit out of the truck.

Catherine agreed and pulled her own kit out and went to the door and knocked.

"If you ain't female you better hope to God 'ye can run faster than I can shoot!" a woman yelled from the other side before the door cracked open.

Sara took the woman in and to her surprise, it was Lady Heather. She was just as Sara remembered from ten years ago, only she was covered in blood and holding a silver Glock.

"Oh Sara!" Heather yelled.

Sara smiled and slipped the Glock out of the other woman's hand, after which Heather noticed Catherine.

"Oh Catherine, you're a sight for sore eyes."

"Umm, I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you."

Sara hardened her face and knew it was going to be a long night. Sara knew Heather knew Catherine was addicted to coke when they lost contact, but Heather had no way of knowing that Catherine had been on it for three years. Sara shook her head, but Heather wasn't going to let it drop. Typical Heather.

"Catherine, I was there when you had Lindsey and Eddie was too high to care!" Heather yelled, desperate for the recognition that would put her more at ease. "Sara, you remember me right, you spent two weeks here and on the flight back..."

"That's enough Heather! I remember you!" Sara cut her off. "Catherine and I need to look at the crime scene and get your clothes. Cath, why don't you do the house and I will do Heather?"

Catherine followed Heather to a black room upstairs with a dead girl covered in blood. "Thanks, Heather."

* * *

Sara sat in the parlor with Heather, who had changed into a t-shirt and shorts.

"Sara, I am sorry about earlier, I didn't realize Cath didn't remember your relationship."

Sara shook her head. "No biggie, she still doesn't know I bat for the other team."

"Well, I do now," Catherine said walking in with a bag containing a whip.

Sara closed her eyes, oh yeah, a long night was ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Really, we are on chapter 9 here! If you don't get it by now, really, i am sorry!**

**Many many thanks to Scuby once again, she is my savior (I pay her in praise :D) **

* * *

Chapter 9: Being on the Other Team

Sara finished taking Lady Heather's statement and checked a few things. The girl's name was Tana Mae and Lady Heather had played the second submissive in the group, something that was not normal.

Sara got in the SUV and knew she was in for a hell of a long ride. Sara had prided herself on being able to stay deep in the closet, so deep, sometimes that she forgot she was gay.

"There, you know my big secret," Sara said, rubbing her face.

"So," Catherine started, "I suppose you want me to keep this a great big secret."

Sara nodded. "The thing is Catherine, I play for both teams."

"Well, I guess that makes your sea nice and large," Catherine said, giving Sara the impression that Catherine had forgotten she was a swing batter, too.

"Look," Sara said, "keeping this between you and me would be greatly appreciated."

"And I would do that why?"

"Fine don't! Grissom will fire me and you will be the only female in the lab again!" Sara shouted getting out of the SUV and returning to Lady Heather's house.

* * *

"Catherine, where is Sara?" Grissom asked her when she dropped off the whip and Heather's clothing.

"Probably in a cab on her way here," Catherine snapped.

"Why? You drove her there! Couldn't you wait while she finished?" he yelled. "Catherine, you should know better, especially after Holly!"

Sara came into the break room, her makeup was smeared and had her gun, tag, and vest in a plastic bag and handed them to Grissom along with her field case.

"What...the...fuck...is going on!" Grissom roared at the two women.

Sara stopped mid motion and her jaw hit the ground. _Ohmigod! Grissom said fuck! "_I figured you were about to call me and tell me I'm fired," Sara explained.

"Why the hell would I be firing you! Catherine, I take it you have something to say or are you just chewing imaginary food."

Catherine looked at Grissom in complete fear now. "Can we discuss this somewhere else?"

"No Catherine! Why does Sara thinking I am firing her?"

Catherine slid down the wall and hit the floor with a thump. "Because I had every intention of coming in here and telling you she is bi."

At that, Grissom pulled Sara into a hug and wiped her tears off her face. "I knew that when I hired you, Sara. Don't you remember?"

Sara nodded, and leaned into Grissom for her big bear like hug.

"You...you knew?" Catherine stuttered.

Grissom nodded grabbing Sara's things and leading her to the locker room.

* * *

Sara opened her locked and shoved her vest in and Grissom looked at the inside. Many of the double prints of Catherine and Lindsey were hanging on the back and the picture of Catherine on her first day at the lab. Along with all the pictures, Sara kept her own first aid kit in her locker and at least four sets of clothes. "You really fell in love with her, didn't you?"

Sara nodded pulling out a set of clothes and heading for the showers.

Turning the shower on, Sara shooed Grissom out of the locker room.

Sara pulled her hair back and set out to find out about the whip when Nick pulled her into a hug.

"Nicky...can't breath!"

"Oh, I am sorry Sara," he said, smiling wide.

Sara eyed him suspiciously. "What was that for?"

"The whole place heard Grissom going off on Cath about trying to get your fired because of you batting for both teams," he said, grinning like a cat who just ate the canary.

Sara sighed and rubbed her face. "Great! The whole lab knows now!" Sara walked away from a baffled Nick and rubbed her arms, entering Wendy's lab.

Wendy punched Sara's arm lightly and smiled. "Glad I'm not alone."

Sara smiled feebly. "In what, switching teams or Catherine trying to get me fired?"

"Both," Wendy said, grinning and pointing to a picture of Jacqui. "She bet me when you started working here. My girlfriend just won my paycheck this week."

Sara shook her head and sat on a stool. "You know, I wish everyone was as accepting as you and Nicky."

Wendy smiled and pointed to another picture, this one of Nick, Jacqui and herself. "He plays boyfriend when our parents start asking questions."

Sara smiled and pointed to the screen. "So, what have you got for me?"

"Well, the whip Catherine bought in was coated in poison along with the vic's blood. None of which was Heather's. Heather's clothing was also coated in Tana Mae's blood, but none of the poison."

Sara chewed on her lip. "So, Heather wasn't the target?"

"If she was, the killer did a piss poor job."

Sara thanked Wendy before heading to the coroner's office just as Catherine was leaving.

"There are deep, puffy gashes on her back, in the process of turning a pretty green," she said passing Sara.

"Wendy said the whip had poison on it."

Catherine nodded, and kept on walking, not even pausing to apologize to Sara.

Her beeper went off and she saw it was Jacqui. Heading to the lab that belonged to Jacqui, Sara saw Wendy telling Catherine everything she knew, and looked as if having a root canal would have been more fun. Going into Jacqui's lab Sara couldn't help but notice things she missed before, like a picture of the two women, arms wrapped around each other, smiling.

"Jacqui, your girlfriend looks like having a root canal would be more fun than talking to Catherine at the moment," Sara said laughing.

"Talking to Catherine, eh?" Jacqui said, rolling to her printer and pulling off a sheet and handing it to Sara. "Got a print off the whip handle. Now, tell me how amazing I am."

Sara grinned. "I am sure Wendy praises you enough."

Jacqui nodded, "I am greedy for praise."

Sara smiled and left studying the sheet. The print belonged to Kira Black. She had been arrested and was on the FBI watch list for possession of illegal substances and surprise surprise, they included poisons and toxins. Walking down the hall, Sara walked right into Wendy, who caught her before she hit the floor.

"Damn Sara!" Wendy said pulling the woman up.

"Sorry, was engrossed in what Jacqui gave me," Sara said, smiling.

"Oh god, she didn't give you that magazine did she?"

Sara raised and eye brow and showed Wendy the rap sheet for Kira Black. "What magazine?"

"Nothing! Forget I ever said anything," Wendy said, walking away.

Shaking her head she went off in search of Brass.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Yea, chapter 10, come on people**

**Bows down to Scuby She is god!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Holding Out Hurts

Sara sat at her desk looking over everything they knew about the Heather case, which she had caught a week earlier.

"Close your eyes Sara!" Wendy yelled from the other side of the door.

"Wendy, I swear to god, if you don't have all your clothes on..." Sara yelled, closing her eyes.

Wendy laughed and opened the door, turning the lights off. "'Okay, you can open your eyes."

Sara opened her eyes and plastered a smiled on her face. On her desk sat a cake with twenty-nine candles arranged to look like a body, with splotches of pink icing.

Wendy, Jacqui, Nick, and surprisingly, Grissom, stood around her desk singing Happy Birthday. Sara blew the candles out and hugged them all.

"You have presents to open yet, girly," Wendy said as she pulled a very large bag of presents out.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Sara said as someone turned on the lights.

Opening each present as she it was handed to her, Sara ended up with a large stack of gifts. At the bottom of the pile sat two gag gifts, one being a calendar for her desk for 2001, with pictures of women in swimsuits from Wendy. The other was a pair of handcuffs from Jacqui. Moving up the pile, Grissom had gotten her the complete set of insect books. Finally, Nick's sat on the on the top. It was a huge teddy bear holding roses, each rose had the white outline of a letter in Sara's name.

As if crime had stopped for a few minutes and then resumed, all of their beepers went off and the cake was left untouched.

* * *

Sara found herself sitting in a black SUV in front of Lady Heather's home. Apparently Kira Black had come back, only this time she was due to work only with Heather. Or so the woman thought. Sara looked down at the leather skirt and corset she was wearing, wrinkling her nose in slight disgust. If Kira attempted to bind Heather, Sara had clearance to shoot her, and Sara was supposed to play dominant with Heather.

Sara got out and met Heather, who was walking down the driveway.

"You ready?" Heather asked, handing Sara a pair of black gloves that would easily pass Sara's elbows.

"Ha, ha, ha. I have a gun strapped to my thigh, which I have to say is not as awesome as television makes it seem," Sara answered pulling the gloves on.

"You don't look bad," Heather said walking up the steps.

"Thanks," she answered, following Heather into the basement, where there was a school room set up. "Good God! Did you request this?"

Lady Heather nodded and pointed to the teachers chair. "You sit there, and you get this..."Heather said, handing Sara a wooden paddle. "You are playing the part of the screwed up school teacher."

"Na, really?" Sara answered sarcastically, sitting in the chair.

Heather left Sara sitting at the desk, while she awaited Kira's arrival. Pulling one of the drawer out, Sara couldn't help but grin. The drawer was lined in crushed velvet with places for everything from handcuffs to vibrators to whips. Sara closed the drawer and placed her feet on the desk and laid the paddle on her lap. A few moments later Heather came down stairs with a handcuffed Kira. Heather grinned at Sara before pushing Kira into a desk.

"You have been a naughty girl!" Heather yelled at Kira, a roll of tape appearing in her hand, just as a threat.

Taking to her new role, Sara stood and sat on the desk. "I agree, she is a dirty, naughty girl." Sara put her hand under the girl's head and squeezed her chin, forcing the girl to look at her.

Kira had wide eyes looking at Sara and struggled to say, "I was not a naughty girl!"

Heather grabbed the girl's hair and pulled her head back. "You dare defy your Mistress!"

"She is not my Mistress, you are! And for handing me over I should get to dominate you!" Kira shrieked.

Heather undid the bonds and Kira produced her own personal whip. Sara pulled the gun from her thigh and pointed at the woman.

"Put the whip down! Hands behind your back!" Sara yelled.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Sara grabbed the whip and cuffed the woman, once again. "You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Heather Kessler, the murder of Tana Mae Jones, and the possession of an illegal substance."

By the time Sara pushed Kira up the steps and out the front door, the police cars were already sitting out front. Handing the woman over, Sara saw Wendy and Jacqui sitting in the portable lab.

"We are at your disposal," Wendy said, hitting the power on the trace computer.

"Good, swab it and see if it matches what was on the other whip," Sara said handing the new whip over.

Wendy did as she was told while Jacqui sat and watched.

The wonder of running trace against itself was amazing. So, seven minutes later Sara was standing with the printout of what they already knew.

Pulling her cell phone out she punched in Brass's number.

"Brass."

"We have the results, book her on all charges," She said, hanging up.

Sara got back in her SUV and headed back to the lab, desperately needing normal clothing.

* * *

Sara sat across from Wendy in a little bar, no more than five minutes away from the lab.

"Jacqui is going to start getting jealous of me," Sara said, drawing on the napkin on the table.

Wendy shook her head. "Why are you so down in the dumps any way? You just nailed that case."

"Because the one person in my life that I really love thinks I am a freak because of it," Sara said leaning back in her chair as if she was going to sleep.

"You love Catherine?" Wendy guessed.

Sara nodded. "When I was 19, I came to Vegas with a bunch of friends..." Sara explained the whole bit, including the pictures.

"That's why it hurt you so much, huh?"

Sara nodded and let tears fall. "I don't think I could ever fall for anyone the way I fell for her. Hell, I am still falling and she isn't there to catch me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Okay, really, i am insulated i have to write disclaimer.**

**Many thanks to the scuby again!**

**On other notes, sorry its taken so long to update, been switching pc's ext. Dances with new lap top**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Numbing the Pain, Supposedly**

Sara sat in front of Grissom's desk, eyes moving over all the many atrocities that Grissom called "pets".

"Sara," Grissom said as he closed the door. "Catherine filed a complaint against you."

Sara sighed and took the piece of paper he was offering.

"Ms. Sidle allows her personal life and experiences to affect her abilities as a CSI. I highly recommended that she be removed from the field and placed on lab duty until she gets a handle on her emotions," Sara read aloud before throwing the paper on the desk. "What is she talking about?"

"You always flip out about child abuse cases. Don't, Sara!," he said, cutting her off before she ever got started. "You do. Not only that, if it involves a wife or girlfriend getting abused you go ballistic! Then you try to find answers in the bottom of a beer bottle."

Sara slumped in the chair and played with the cough drops in her pocket.

"Then when you know you're on call, you drink and then pop the cough drops you are playing with now!"

She stopped and looked at him. "You aren't putting me in the lab, you are firing me! Aren't you!"

Grissom shook his head. "Paid leave in a cabin up at Lake Tahoe."

* * *

Sara threw her suit case into Wendy's trunk. "Thanks for driving me up there."

Wendy nodded, getting into her little sports car.

"I figure if I don't drive up there I won't leave before the paid leave is up."

Wendy nodded understanding. "You will be fine, Sara. I will call you and keep you updated."

Sara smiled, preparing for the long drive.

* * *

Wendy gave Sara a rib breaking hug and kissed her cheek. "You take advantage of this break, Sara."

Sara nodded and walked into the cabin. Looking around she was impressed. The cabin was fully stocked with every thing a person could want and it was isolated. The bedroom had a king sized bed with silk sheets. The only thing that was missing was food, but the area around the cabin was its own little city with a grocery store. Locking up the cabin, Sara set out walking.

Finally arriving at the store, Sara smiled seeing the posters for almost every veggie on sale. Grabbing a hand basket and heading for the fruits. Sara was missing her car now.

"Sara?"

Catherine. Wonder-fucking-ful!

"Hi Catherine," Sara said with a fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked.

"This was Grissom's answer to your complaint about me!" Sara replied.

"What complaint?" she asked.

"What do you mean? The one where you said I was completely incompetent as a CSI!"

"Pardon? That's what you wrote about me!" Catherine almost screamed.

"I am going to kill him! That no good rotten, bug hugging man!"

Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"He set us up. He knew we would run into each other," Sara said, absolutely fuming. "The whole idea is to get us to become friends."

Catherine chewed her lip. "Sara I don't hate you! In truth, I think I am just a bitch. Wendy knows that I am bitch and she won't forgive me."

"Do you blame her, or me?"

Catherine shook her head. "I hurt you both."

Sara nodded. "I want to forgive you, but I feel like a freak around you."

"How long are you up here till?"

"Till Grissom calls me and say I am aloud to come home."

Catherine shook her head and continued picking out fruits and veggies. "I can't believe you let him rope you into that," she said laughing. "I bet you didn't bring your car either."

Sara nodded. "Figured if I didn't have a car up here I couldn't leave." Sara found herself following Catherine through the store and talking as if they were old friends.

Catherine smiled turning around. "If you hated me as much as you claim you wouldn't be following me right now," she said, throwing a bag of fruits into Sara's basket.

Sara chewed her lip and opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind.

"What?"

Sara shook her head and grabbed more fruit.

"Sara?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Sara looked at Catherine shocked. Catherine never had nothing to say.

"Is Lindsey here with you?" Sara finally asked.

Catherine nodded getting food that Lindsy would like.

"She been to the beach yet?"

Catherine shook her head this time.

"I was going to lay out there today if you want me to take her with."

She smiled and said, "Sure."

Sara smiled and broke away from Catherine to go pay for the mass amount of food she picked up.

Sara took her fruit back to the cabin and was shocked to see her cell phone had eighteen messages on it. Even more surprising was the fact they were all from Wendy, franticly screaming into the phone that Catherine was up here as well. Sara couldn't help but smile. Putting the fruit away she decided she was not going to let Catherine ruin her stay with some "ohmigod" drama. Throwing herself on the large bed she fumbled for the remote to watch something. Channel surfing tended to cheer her up. Smiling when she landed on Dirty Jobs, she curled up to watch, thinking nothing could be more disgusting than the body she pulled out of the bath tub with Catherine.

* * *

Sara woke to her cell phone chirping mixed with a loud boom as on Myth busters they blew up a hot water heater. Flipping the phone open she heard a little girl screaming in the background that she wanted her mommy to come to the beach too.

"Hey Catherine," she said recognizing Lindsey's wails in the background.

"You ready to go to the beach, she is trying to kill me!"

"Yea, what is your cabin number."

"680."

"Going to kill that bug hugging bastard."

"Sara?"

"I am in 679."

"Ah, by all means then."

Sara hung up grabbing her boys swim trunks and bikini top and throwing them into the bathroom, changing quickly and grabbing a towel. Throwing everything into an overly large purse, she locked the cabin up and started down the road.

* * *

"Sara!" yelled a ten-year-old girl running full force at Sara.

"Hey honey," Sara said pulling her into a hug and swinging her around.

Catherine stood in the doorway of the cabin with a two piece bathing suit, watching her daughter and Sara.

Sara stopped and let her eyes rest on Catherine. "Well, don't we clean up good."

Catherine smiled an nodded looking Sara over.

"Come on, Sara!" Lindsey yelled running down the road to the beach.

Both women had to jog to keep up with the running ten year old. When they reached the beach, Lindsey ran straight into the water. Sara followed splashing the little girl until she called out for her mom because Sara wasn't playing fair. Catherine joined them, the mother and daughter relentlessly splashing Sara until she surrendered and crawled back to the beach, completely defeated.

"Wimp!" Catherine yelled at Sara.

Sara smiled and put her towel down to lay on. Pulling tanning oil out, Sara didn't notice Catherine's high school picture fall out.

Catherine ran up to the beach to stand in front of Sara until she got up to play. Bending down she picked the picture up and looked at Sara. "How did you get this?"

"You gave it to me," Sara answered.

Catherine looked puzzled. "I don't remember doing that."

Sara took the picture back and sighed. "You wouldn't, you did it over ten years ago, when you were still dancing."

Catherine looked at Sara as if she had lost her mind.

"I had come to Vegas for a break with a bunch of friends... Catherine we spent over a week together. When I left, you were so sad."

Catherine quickly slapped Sara. "You are lying," she said quietly.

Sara shook her head. "You and me shared one shower and you told me all the scars on your back were from Eddie and Clair."

Catherine crumpled on the beach, crying.

Sara pulled her onto her lap, comforting her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Thanks to Scuby who put up with the many hours of, "well it made since in my brain!" She is a god send!**

Chapter 12: Carving My Heart Out

Sara sat on her bed crying. Catherine had hit her many times after learning the truth, and now Sara wanted nothing more than to die in the lake. Catherine didn't want anything to do with her now. That was the worst thing in her mind. When they returned to work, it was going to be horrible. Catherine would demand Sara was moved to swing shift or that she be fired.

It was amazing to Sara how quickly sadness could turn to rage. One minute Catherine was laying in her arms and the next she was beating on her chest screaming that she was lying. She demanded that Sara take it all back. The worst part was that Lindsey had watched it all.

Sara pulled herself up and ran her hands through her hair. She was completely frustrated with the situation. Everything was going wrong. Catherine didn't remember her, didn't remember herself. Sara looked out the window and sighed. The bottom of the lake sounded so appealing. Sara locked up the cabin and walked down to the beach.

* * *

Catherine sat on her own bed, screaming into a pillow. It all had to be lies. She liked men, not women! Her scars were from dancing, not Eddie. Catherine kept thinking it through until she convinced herself that it was the truth. Catherine sighed and went to the door that connected her room to Lindsey's. Opening the door Catherine saw Lindsey sitting on the floor, playing with her Barbies. "Hey sweetie," Catherine said, sitting by her.

"Mom, does this mean that Sara won't be around anymore?" Lindsey asked, putting the toys down.

Catherine nodded. "Yea baby, she lied to mommy."

"Is that why you were hitting her?" Lindsey asked, recalling the incident at the beach.

Catherine nodded again.

Lindsey nodded and went back to playing with the dolls.

Catherine got up and stood in the doorway and watched her daughter play. After standing there for a while, Catherine was shocked by what Lindsey was doing with the dolls. Lindsey was making the one Barbie hit the other, screaming mean things at her.

"Lindsey, why is that Barbie hitting the other?"

"Because she lied to the other one."

Catherine's eyes widened. "Linds, is that what you think the reaction to lying should be?"

Lindsey nodded. "Thats how you treated Sara."

Catherine nodded. "That doesn't make it right though, sweetie."

Lindsey nodded. "Why don't you go apologize to Sara then. I saw her walk by earlier."

Catherine nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, sweetie."

Catherine bent down and picked Lindsey up, bringing her along to go apologize.

* * *

As Catherine and Lindsey got to the beach they both looked for Sara, a bit nervous that they couldn't find her. Catherine knew that when she had left earlier, Sara had been extremely depressed and the fact that now she couldn't find her made butterflies dance in her stomach.

Something glinted in the lake, drawing Catherine's attention. Looking out, Catherine saw a brunette floating in the water.

Catherine quickly handed Lindsey her cell phone and ran into the water.

Catherine pulled Sara back to the beach and started CPR while Lindsey called nine-one-one since Sara was unconscious.

* * *

Lindsey sat in the waiting room, waiting with Catherine to find out anything about Sara. The doctor came in and beckoned Catherine away form Lindsey.

"Is Sara okay?" Lindsey asked her mother as she returned.

Catherine shook her head.

* * *

Sara looked down at her wrist and let out a sound of pure frustration. She was handcuffed to the hospital bed. Catherine had managed to screw up her suicide, too.

"Ms. Sidle, glad to see your awake," a woman with a clip board said, standing in the doorway.

"Can you uncuff me now?" Sara asked, bitting her lip.

"Ms. Sidle, do you know where you are?" The woman asked, flipping papers on the clip board.

"I am in the hospital," Sara answered, looking at the woman like she was crazy.

"What ward are you in?" The woman asked this time.

"Oh hell no!"Sara screamed, trying to pull her arm away from the bed. The only time they used 'ward' was in the psycho wing. "I am not mental, woman!"

"Ms. Sidle, you tried to kill yourself. You belong here," the doctor said, making notes on her file.

"Plenty of people try to kill themselves and aren't mental!" Sara screamed.

"Well, you did it in the middle of the day, with a full beach," the woman explained. "I think that makes you a bit crazier than the rest."

Sara rolled her eyes and huffed, "Yeah, I am the crazy one." Sara mumbled, hearing the door close. For the first time she realized that she shared this room with another woman.

"If you aren't wacko when they bring you in here, she makes you wacko," the woman said. The woman was a very thin version of what she once was. Nothing on her looked right, as if she was borrowing someone else's body. Her hair fell against her face like a death shroud, her eyes were a vivid blue, but they were hidden, sunken into her face. If she had ever had a darker skin tone, there was no trace of it now.

Sara couldn't help but stare at this woman. She looked perfectly sane, and she acted sane. So far.

"How long have you been in here?" Sara inquired.

"About a year," the woman responded.

Sara nodded,"You don't seem crazy."

The woman laughed, "I got thrown in here after someone saw me and my boyfriend biting each others necks and drinking the blood."

Sara reevaluated her previous assessment of the woman. She was fucking crazy!

"I see," Sara answered calmly.

"I am saner than the wacko's that go to blood bars," the woman confessed.

Sara bobbed her head. "I am a criminalist, I know worse."

The woman paused at this. "So what fucked you up bad enough to end up here? A kid?"

"Wish I could blame it on my job," Sara said, staring at the ceiling, wishing for answers.

The door opened and a woman with a bunch of keys came through. "Time to see the therapist, Ivy."

Sara got the distinct impression that Ivy was not the girl's name and smiled. The woman with the keys thought that she was hurting Ivy by implying she was delusional, instead she was letting Ivy win. The woman led Ivy out of the room and Sara sighed. This was going to be a pain in the ass.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer: points to chapter 1**

**many thanks to scuby again**

**and my appoligizes for it being so short and taking so long.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Standing Still...

The following day Sara got to have the first encounter with the therapist. She was hoping it would be the first and last. The woman sat in front of Sara making notes about the woman who was leaving when Sara came in.

"Sorry 'bout that, Ms. Sidle. Just ran out of time with the last woman," she said smiling.

Sara tried her hardest to dig out a smile for the woman, but her smiles didn't come easy.

"Okay, your file says you're suicidal. Why is that?"

Sara shrugged and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in.

"Come now. Ms. Sidle, you don't try to kill yourself for no reason."

Sara chewed her cheek a bit and sighed. "My life sucks."

The therapist chuckled. "It tends to, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to end it."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Are you going to listen when I do have something to say or just keep making comments about everything that I say? Anyway, the woman I am in love with hates me."

The therapist sat, chewing on her pen. "Why does she hate you?"

Sara shrugged, "I think because she can't remember spending like two weeks in relationship bliss with me."

"Hmm, sounds like I should be talking to her, not you." The therapist said, half jokingly.

Sara shrugged. "I guess, but I don't think she would ever admit that there could have been something between us, she thinks she's as straight as...well, a stick."

"Then, I believe I am missing something." the doctor said. "I am slightly confused."

"Welcome to my world on a daily basis," Sara answered. "Honestly, do I have to stay here?"

"Because you are suicidal, I should say yes, but, from what I gather, your love life is in the proverbial toilet, I am going to let you go." The woman answered, taking a stamp and putting it on Sara's file.

Sara managed to pull out a genuine smile this time, and turned to leave the room. "Thanks."

Sara went back to her room and was thankful she had nothing to have to pack up.

"They letting you out?" Ivy inquired.

Sara nodded. "I think the therapist took pity on my love life."

Ivy laughed at that one before sitting up and grabbing a piece of paper. "If I gave you my boy's number would you call him?"

Sara felt bad for Ivy, but the woman did need extreme help. "I am sorry Ivy, I am probably going to leave for Vegas as soon as I can get out of here and call my ride."

Ivy nodded. "It's okay, I know you probably want to get back home. After being here home could be a 3 by 3 feet cell, and it would look better."

Sara smiled and went over and gave Ivy a hug, glad she was still hand cuffed to the bed, getting her blood drank was not on Sara's top 20 things to do.

"Sara?" A voice asked from behind the door to their room.

"Yes," Sara answered, going to the door to open it.

Behind that door stood the embodiment of all of Sara Sidle's problems. Now given that body was, well, drop dead gorgeous, but still! Catherine stood there, get well soon flowers in hand. "Hi, Cath." Sara answered shortly.

"You okay?" Catherine inquired, standing in the doorway.

"How did you get back here. I didn't think I was supposed to have visitors?" Sara retorted.

Catherine smiled. "I told the nurse out front that I was family and was just dropping by to bring flowers."

"That's fantastic Catherine, first you have a shit fit because you refuse to hear the truth, but you have no problem lying to get what you want! That is friggin' fantastic! I mean you play that you love me to come see me, which, I mean since you did come see me there is some level of love I guess but..!" By the end of Sara's rant she was screaming.

"That's good Sara, yell at me, because we both know your angry at me, not yourself!" Catherine yelled, throwing the flowers at Sara.

Sara watched Catherine leave, slightly ticked that Catherine had been in the room for all of five minutes and she manged to make Sara blow.

"Was she your ride?" Ivy inquired while Sara bent down to pick up the flowers.

Sara shook her head, finding the card.

_Sara,_

_I know that it seems like I don't want to know the truth, I just don't want to accept that maybe me marrying Eddie and having Linds was wrong. I don't want to think about how you always watched from a distance, making sure nothing too drastic ever happened to me. I think the thing that scares me the most as that you may know me better than I know myself. Okay, that was a lie. The thing that scares me most is that you have waited this long, and yet you still wait for me._

_Love,_

_Catherine_

"Whats the card say?" Ivy asked.

"Nothing," Sara answered slipping it into her bag and leaving the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: As always i am pointing at chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 14: Running Away is Life's Only Saviour

**A few weeks later**

Sara sat behind her desk, dropping things into boxes.

"I am sorry to see you leave, Sara." Wendy was leaning in her doorway, arms crossed.

Sara nodded. "I can't let Catherine rip apart my heart anymore."

Wendy understood almost as well as Grissom that if Sara didn't leave now, she was going to end up back in a mental ward, only this time it would be for good.

Catherine was standing outside, just out of Wendy's sight and heard the comment and turned around, hiding in her office. She was not going to wish Sara good luck, and hope everything worked out for her.

Wendy walked into Sara's office and closed the door. "I regret that both of our hearts belong to others."

Wendy sat down on Sara's desk.

Sara looked up at this and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry too, but at the same time I am glad she finally broke my heart, maybe now I will give up."

Sara grabbed her box of things and left the office, leaving Wendy behind her sitting on her desk with a blank look.

She went outside, into the bright light that was the sun and saw the whole team, minus Catherine and Wendy, gathered around her SUV. She swallowed hard and walked up to them, received the hugs and kisses goodbye, laced with good lucks.

Sara had no idea where she was going to go, just that it would be far away from Vegas. She didn't know if she would ever talk to anyone from here again. It would probably be better if she didn't. She would go home, burn everything that she had that was Catherine and Lindsey and leave. Sara sat behind the wheel of her SUV and wiped away unwelcome tears and watched as the team did the same, saying goodbye for the last time.

* * *

**Okay, and now my parting words for this story. Before i get all the "GAH why!" reviews, i am going to explain, although i had a wonderful idea for this when i started, it didn't go where i wanted it hits brain, so i thought it would be best if i ended it now before i became any worse. Now on another side note: i have discovered 3rd person writing+the lab rat me BOOM! or bad So, in the future i am going to write first person in hopes that it turns out better. I thank all the faithful readers on this story, for i know at the end it became hard to read.**


End file.
